The Eleventh Doctor
'The Eleventh Doctor' ' ' The Eleventh Doctor is a Time Lord from the Planet Gallifrey was previous known as "The Doctor" which had previous incarnation was the Tenth Doctor. He regenerated when the TARDIS was on fire and crashed landed on Earth during Easter Saturday. He met Amelia Pond (Amy Pond) because Amelia had a scary crack on her wall, he came back for Amy for 12 years by accident and he kept an apple of Amy and proves to her that she is time traveller and a time lord. He bring Amy, Rory and River Song to travel through time & space. He still remember his adventures of his past and still had wisdom for over 900 years. He battled various monsters like the Daleks, Cybermen, Sontaran, Judoon, Silurain, Minotaur, Weeping Angels, Peg Dolls, Slitheen and other monsters & villians. When he visited the Lake Silencio he was been murdered by an Apollo Astronaut which was controled by the Silence, the one who says that "Silence will Fall". He solved his dea th by a Teselecta Doctor and came back to saved the universe through time & space. 'Appearance' The Eleventh Doctor was a new Time Lord in white or blue long sleve, black trousers, blue or red body brace, red or blue bowtie which he says, "bowties are cool" and a Donegal, Shetland and Harris tweed jacket and sometimes he wears green Greatcoat in "Lets Kill Hitler". He often wears a Fez, Father Christmas hat, a stetsons hat, a pirate hat and Craig Owen's stetsons hat. He wears a lace-up-boots was color brown. Inside the Doctor's tweed jacket was a Sonic Screwdriver Mark VII and a same, blue Pyschic Paper. ' 'Family and Relationship In the final story of series 6 pt 2, "The Wedding of River Song", at the end the Doctor married River Song after the defeat of the Silence and Mademe Kovarian along together with Amy and Rory. The Doctor whispered River looking into his eyes was a Doctor with greatcoat and a stetsons hat, then he kissed River as time was reversing in the date and time of the Doctor's death. Other things like flying cars in the air, Charles Dickens, Winston Churchill and the Pter odactyls and the War of Rose has ended as time was back to normal as the children sang tick tock goes the clock ending. Now the Doctor became a Son-in-Law and a husband, River Song as the Wife, Amy Pond as the Mother-in-Law and Rort Willams as the Father-in-Law as now the Doctor bring back Dorium Maldovar who was beheaded and shows him in his Harris tweed and the Doctor walks away farewelling Dorium and back to the TARDIS as Dorium says"Doctor Who!" 'Factfile' 'Slideshow Picture Galler'y ''' The Doctor 100.jpg The Doctor 93.jpg The Doctor 78.png The Daleks 83.jpg The Doctor 47.jpg The Doctor 17.jpg The Doctor 5.jpg The Doctor 10.jpg The Doctor 33.jpg The Doctor 34.jpg The Doctor 24.jpg The Doctor 26.jpg The Doctor 32.jpg The Doctor 31.jpg The Doctor 27.jpg The Doctor 23.jpg The Doctor 20.jpg The Doctor 13.jpg The Doctor 7.jpg The Doctor 3.jpg The Eleventh Doctor.png The Doctor 16.jpg The Doctor 12.jpg The Doctor 6.jpg ''' Category:The Doctor